Her Words
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: "It was difficult not to swoon whenever Quinn said something romantic or sweet, with her low, husky voice and entrancing, hazel eyes with flecks of gold swirling within them. Her warm breath tickling her ear as she recited a poem that simply left Rachel speechless. And even deeper in love with Quinn Fabray." Quinn is the hero of Rachel's story, and Rachel is Quinn's. Faberry.


**A/N: The poem I used here was written by Lang Leav, and all credit belongs to her. I hope you guys love this one as much as I do. :)**

* * *

_Love a girl who writes,_

_And live her many lives;_

_You have yet to find her,_

_Beneath her words of guise_

If there was one thing that Rachel loved watching apart from Broadway shows, it was watching Quinn sitting in front of her desk, a laptop or a pen and paper in front of her, typing or scribbling away as new ideas formed inside her mind. How she would furrow her eyebrows and chew on her lip or the cap of her pen as she thought of the right words to pen in on her new piece or chapter. Her various facial expressions as she wrote the words.

How Quinn could get lost in her own little world, with her fingers and pen as her weapon.

Not that she could blame Quinn, because she also tended to shut everything out whenever she received a new script.

As a Broadway actress, she has lived many lives – lives of different characters through her acting. Performing on stage, pouring her heart out as she got into character…

Quinn, on the other hand, has lived the lives of her characters by writing them. What they're thinking, how they're feeling, and why they're doing the things they do.

Rachel wasn't the writer type, but she does love reading Quinn's new pieces and novels when they came out. And she loved having the honor of receiving the first printed book from Quinn, which was a wonderful blessing in itself.

With every word that Quinn wrote, Rachel fell just a little more in love with her.

As if she couldn't, because really, Quinn most definitely had a way with words that sent her reeling and spiraling out of control. Her knees would buckle whenever Quinn whispered something erotic in her ear, and how she managed to make it sound poetic bewildered Rachel.

It was difficult not to swoon whenever Quinn said something romantic or sweet, with her low, husky voice and entrancing, hazel eyes with flecks of gold swirling within them. Her warm breath tickling her ear as she recited a poem that simply left Rachel speechless.

And even more in love with Quinn Fabray.

It's no wonder that she fell so deep and hard for Quinn, especially with all those beautifully-written notes that were slipped inside her locker when they were still juniors in high school. After they'd gotten past all the drama and Rachel finally realized that Quinn was the driving force she needed in her life, the one who would propel her to go after her dreams and _never _ever settle for anything less.

And in this crazy world, Rachel is grateful beyond words that she found Quinn and fell in love with a beautiful and amazing writer.

* * *

_Kiss her blue-inked fingers,_

_Forgive the pens they marked._

_The stain of your lips upon her-_

_The one she can't discard._

Puffing her cheeks, Rachel glared at the pen that Quinn was holding. It was as if the pen and paper were already taking _all _of Quinn's attention, and it infuriated Rachel a little. She knew it was absolutely crazy that she was jealous of an object that was merely used for writing, but the fact that Quinn's fingers were wrapped around said object and writing a new set of poems, instead of pumping inside of her tight heat, drove Rachel insane with want. And need.

Having decided that it was enough, Rachel stood from the bed and strode towards her wife, chin tilted up in defiance and a determined look blazing in her brown eyes.

She'll show the goddamned pen who Quinn rightfully belongs to.

Without any preamble, Rachel straddled Quinn's lap and pried the pen away from her pale and slender fingers. The writer looked at her, confused and somewhat distracted.

Oh, Rachel will show her _distraction_.

Smirking deviously, Rachel pulled off her shirt, revealing her toned abdomen and her bare breasts.

And that was when she knew that she finally had her wife's full attention.

Hazel eyes hungrily raked her naked upper half, causing Rachel to shiver in delight at the heat-filled gaze that was directed at her.

Rachel, 1. Pen, 0.

A set of hands gripped her sides, fingers tugging at the waistband of her shorts as their lips met in a tender kiss. Smiling triumphantly, Rachel threaded her fingers through silky golden locks and deepened the kiss.

Her heart soared in her chest as Quinn's lips glided against her own in a loving manner, despite the heat of both their arousals. Quinn touched every part of her exposed skin, grazing and pressing and causing Rachel to moan quietly.

They kissed slowly and steadily, their chests rising and falling and hearts beating in perfect sync. Teeth tugged on Rachel's lower lip, and she gasped as Quinn nipped and sucked on it for good measure. Hands wandered up and down her back, and Rachel felt a gush of her arousal drench her thong when Quinn finally cupped her breasts.

Quinn grazed her thumb against her nipples, and Rachel whimpered quietly as she started rocking her hips.

Suddenly, Quinn stood up, hooking her arms around Rachel's legs. Surprised, Rachel shrieked and desperately clung on to Quinn, pouting when her wife laughed at her reaction.

"You're so cute, baby," Quinn grinned, rubbing their noses together as she set Rachel down on the bed.

"I'm not cute," Rachel protested, lifting her hips as Quinn tugged on the waistband of her shorts.

Quinn just hummed and completely pulled off the material, leaving Rachel naked except for her thong that was surely drenched through.

"Yes, you are," Quinn husked, hazel eyes dark with desire. "And beautiful." A kiss to her forehead. "And perfect." A kiss to her nose. "And you're my wife." A sweet kiss to her lips.

Giggling in delight, Rachel squealed and pushed Quinn's head closer, grasping the back of her neck. Quinn's warm breath against her skin made her squirm, and she watched with hazy eyes as her wife trailed kisses down her body. Soft and worshipping kisses that caused Rachel to melt into the sheets of their bed.

She spread her legs, slightly embarrassed of the obvious wet patch on her thong. But Quinn paid it no mind, instead crawling back up to run her hands against her bronze skin. Rachel sighed as Quinn cupped her breasts, gentle hands kneading the soft mounds of flesh carefully.

Upon realizing that Quinn still had all her clothes on, Rachel whined and clawed at the writer's shirt, pulling her back up.

"I'm feeling underdressed," Rachel complained as she tugged off Quinn's shirt and quickly unclasped her bra.

Quinn laughed as Rachel undressed her, but the brunette ignored it, instead focusing on taking the clothes off of her lovely wife. She smiled in satisfaction as Quinn was left only in her white cotton panties, a surprised squeak making itself known as the writer nudged her core with her thigh.

"Somebody's wet," Quinn smirked knowingly as she pressed their bodies together.

"Shut up," Rachel blushed and slapped Quinn on the arm, huffing when the writer just laughed louder.

But she couldn't ever stay mad at Quinn for long.

"I'm sorry, Rach…" Quinn smiled into her ear. "Will you let me make love to you?"

How could Rachel deny such a request from her beloved wife? Smiling softly, she nodded and cupped Quinn's face, then pressed their lips together again. They kissed languidly, the passion building up as Rachel rocked her core into Quinn's thigh.

Her skin started to flare up, and she gripped Quinn's shoulders as she licked a path down her neck and onto her stomach. She gasped when she felt Quinn kiss her clothed sex, fingers digging the sheets underneath her body.

Pale hands reached up to squeeze and knead her breasts, and long and slender fingers played with her hardened nipples. Moaning softly, Rachel arched her body, keening into Quinn's touch. She felt Quinn smile against her core, and she looked down to meet bright and loving hazel eyes.

The beating of her heart intensified as she watched Quinn's head between her legs, her normally neat golden tufts disarrayed from her tugging. Her clit twitched, and her core throbbed with the need to be touched and licked by her wife's talented hands and mouth.

Quinn tugged on the waistband of her thong, and Rachel lifted her hips and watched as the flimsy material was pulled off her legs and thrown away when it reached her ankles. Her breathing started to shallow as Quinn licked her lips at the sight of her, naked and spread open.

She gasped as Quinn spread her nether lips open and leaned forward to lick the whole length of her slit. Laying slack against the mattress, Rachel focused on the feel of Quinn's tongue lapping against her sex, licking away her wetness. As she felt Quinn's tongue squirm inside her entrance, she squealed in delight and closed her legs around the writer's head.

Quinn laughed against her mound, shooting pleasurable vibrations inside of her. She writhed against the bed as Quinn pushed her tongue deeper, flicking and rubbing her walls. Rolling her hips, she moaned in sheer pleasure as she grinded her sex against Quinn's face, fingers threading through golden locks to push her closer.

"Kiss me," she demanded, tugging on Quinn's hair to pull her up.

They kissed heatedly, all tongue and teeth as Quinn slipped her fingers inside of her throbbing core. Gasping in surprise, Rachel jerked her hips and dug her nails into Quinn's back. She could feel every twist and curl of Quinn's fingers, stroking her walls and thrusting roughly.

Her stomach coiled and a scream tore through her lips as her orgasm crashed against her in strong and violent waves. Cum gushed out of her core, soaking Quinn's fingers and dripping down on the sheets.

"You look so perfect when you come," Quinn smiled, nuzzling her face into Rachel's hair.

"Mmm," Rachel smiled lazily as she wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, pushing their bodies flush together.

They made love for the rest of the night, and when they finally lay slack in bed together, exhausted from their activities, Rachel took the time to look at Quinn in her post-orgasmic bliss. Soft lips were curled into a sated smile, hazel eyes bright and warm.

"The stain of your lips on mine, a mark I can't forget. A taste I won't regret," Quinn recited into her ear, a low and quiet murmur in the darkness of the bedroom.

Smiling shyly, Rachel tucked her face in the crook of Quinn's neck, blushing as her wife chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"New poem?" Rachel asked as she traced circles around Quinn's stomach.

"Mmhmm," Quinn hummed, pulling her closer.

Giggling softly, Rachel raised her head and traced Quinn's lips with her fingers, swollen from their passionate kisses.

Hopefully a stain she won't ever be able to discard.

* * *

_Forget her tattered memories,_

_Or the pages other took;_

_You are her ever after-_

_The hero of her book._

Rachel sat in silence as she watched Quinn stare at a photo of Beth in her hands. Her heart ached for her wife and the memories of their lives in high school. Surged with anger at the thought of the boy that so nearly took away Quinn's future and happiness.

Quinn was rarely vocal when it came to her daughter, but Rachel knew that her wife missed Beth very much. They've made it a point to visit the younger blonde together when they had the time, but Rachel knew that those short visits would never be able to compensate for Quinn's wish to personally be the one to take care of her daughter and watch her grow up.

Her wife's story was filled with painful experiences, some chapters _very _nearly unable to happen because of the boy that got her pregnant and the father that kicked her out of their house after finding out that she was carrying a life in her womb.

Experiences and memories that Rachel would rather not remember, because they were far too painful for her to handle.

"I miss her," Quinn finally said as she set aside the photo and looked straight into Rachel's eyes.

"I know, baby," Rachel said achingly as she let Quinn rest her head on her shoulder.

She knew that Quinn regretted giving her first time to a boy that took advantage of her insecurities and lied to her time and time again, but she also knew that her wife never regretted carrying Beth. For a brief moment, she knew that Quinn had been overflowing with joy as she held her daughter in her arms for the first time after giving birth.

Only to be taken away again because Quinn didn't have the means to support a baby while she was still a high school student.

And then there was the matter of Puck siding with Lauren against Quinn to dig up her past and plaster posters of her middle school self all throughout the school.

Rachel would be lying if she said that the memory didn't make her seethe with rage – it always did, and it always will.

Coach Sue, calling Quinn a disgrace. Quinn's own family kicking her out and always, _always _pressuring her to be this perfect Christian girl and marry a nice Christian boy.

The Skank phase where she attempted to get her daughter back, only to have Shelby ban her from seeing her baby.

Santana, calling her a slut and asking her if she got knocked up again.

Jumping from house-to-house without knowing what a real and loving family was supposed to feel like.

All those people, pressuring and forcing her into doing things she wasn't ready for. It was no wonder that Quinn was cracking under all the pressure, leaving her confused about what things should really matter to her.

There had been too many things that happened that she wasn't ready for, and Rachel had been very careful herself not to push and pressure Quinn. She would never ask Quinn to do something she wasn't prepared for, because _that _was the exact reason why her life before had been a mess.

Too much _pressure_.

They never talked about having their own child yet, because Rachel wasn't sure if Quinn was ready to have another baby. Not after what happened with Beth.

"There's this one big thing that I don't regret after Beth. Probably the only other one," Quinn whispered, clasping her hands over her lap. Rachel swallowed thickly, her gaze landing on the golden band on Quinn's ring finger. She still couldn't believe that they've been married for five years now.

"And that's laying my heart out for you," Quinn said, her gaze unwavering.

Unable to control herself, Rachel cried and blindly reached for Quinn's face, stroking her cheeks with small circles. They've been through too much. _Quinn _had been through _too much_.

And yet, they made it through. Quinn had pulled through, leaving everything behind her as they both started anew after high school.

"Rachel?" Quinn said softly, taking her hands and lacing their fingers together.

"Yes?" Rachel sobbed, unaware that she was once again being overdramatic.

She couldn't help it. Quinn always made her reactions exaggerated. Vision blurred by her tears, Rachel barely made out Quinn reaching underneath their pillows. She quickly wiped them away, gasping in surprise as Quinn held out a book.

"Is this- is this what you've been working on?" Rachel choked.

"Yes. This is the first copy, and I wanted you to be the one to get it," Quinn explained as she held out the book.

Rachel sniffled and carefully flipped the book open to the dedication page. Instead of the normal, printed dedication, it was written in Quinn's elegant handwriting.

_To Rachel, my beloved wife and my main source of inspiration. Without you, I never would have made it here or have written this book. Truly, I am thankful every day of my life for the chance to wake up next to you every morning. The hero in this book was inspired by you, because you are my own personal hero. _

_You are the hero of my story, and I will eternally be grateful for your love._

Her jaw quivered as she traced the words with her fingers, whimpering when Quinn gently pried the book away from her hands and cupped her cheeks, letting their eyes meet.

"Thank you for giving me good memories," Quinn whispered softly as she brushed her lips against Rachel's.

Rachel whined and tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair, pulling her in for a deep and explosive kiss. She may not be a writer, but she didn't need to be one to help write the new chapters in her and Quinn's life. There was no need for her to be a novelist in order to bury the pain-filled portions of Quinn's life, because all she needed was to be herself.

To support Quinn in all that she did and make sure that they create their own happily ever after.

Because Quinn was the hero of her story as much as she was Quinn's.


End file.
